


Barbarism

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Iced Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: A 221B ficlet for the 2019 Summer Challenge; prompt "Iced Coffee".221 words, the last word beginning with B.





	Barbarism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebuell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/gifts).

The black Jaguar slowed to a stop against the kerb in front of Detective Inspector Lestrade. Knowing exactly who it was, he did his best to ignore it and carry on walking, but the car crawled along beside him before stopping again, just ahead. Lestrade stops and turns to face the back window, which is already rolling down.

  
‘What do you want, Mycroft?’

  
‘To discuss my brother, of course. I'm having some concerns regarding the details of your current case.’

  
‘You’re always concerned. Sherlock is a grown man, he can make his own decisions. Besides... I'm keeping an eye on him.’

  
‘I’m glad to hear it. Could I possibly tempt you to a coffee while you share your observations?’

  
‘Fine, if you insist. But you’re paying.’

Lestrade marches around the other side of the car, sliding in silently next to the elder Holmes.

  
The driver clearly already knows their destination, and they drive silently to a small coffee shop on Berwick Street. Inside, the staff seem to know Mycroft well, and immediately begin to make his desired drink (along with a thick slice of carrot cake), signalling to Lestrade to give his order.

  
‘Iced coffee for me, please. Too bloody hot out there today.’

  
Mycroft looks at him as if he’s grown a second head.

  
‘An _iced_ coffee? That is barbaric.’

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything based around Mycroft and Greg... Just trying it out!


End file.
